


She Was Their Light: One By One-It Started With Her

by Sara1991



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Depression, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: She hated her.Ooh...how Akito hated Tohru.One Day, because Hatori refused to erase her memories, Akito kidnapped Tohru & is keeping her locked away until she learns her lesson & leaves on her own.However, she never realized just how stubborn Tohru could be.But she gets her way & breaks Tohru's light.What happens (far too late) when Akito realizes that she was wrong?What are the consequences?I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I CREATE!Rated M for language & suicide
Kudos: 3





	She Was Their Light: One By One-It Started With Her

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize way, far, in advance for this one. I've been sick/suffering from migraines for the past 2 or 3 weeks--so my depression is somewhat flaring up.
> 
> I tried just updating & fixing older stories--but not even that's working right now.
> 
> For those who know me know I have a set type of stories I do--or repeat... This is not one of them; this isn't even remotely close to the genres I normally do. I normally write romance & fantasy with hints of drama with small hints of angst. This is going to be dark, riddled in angst & plenty of suicide.

**Present Time:**

Everybody was at a funeral dressed in black, crying at the loss of their closest friend—Tohru Honda.

It all started two years ago—but we won't take you back that far. No. Instead, we'll take you back two weeks ago…

**Two Weeks Ago:**

Tohru was sitting against a big bay window, staring at the rain. She misses her friends—her family; she even misses her job.

Roughly two weeks ago, Akito had one of her goons kidnap Tohru on her way home from work on night.

She has since been locked up in a small room that nobody in the family except for Akito and her head maid knew about.

And why?

All because she came around and started changing the dynamics of the Sohams—Akito's precious pets.

She started filling their heads with nonsense that they could go and do whatever they please.

Because of Tohru, Akito's control over the family was starting to wane.

"Something must be done." Akito said in the dark of her room.

In these last two weeks, Akito has done nothing but torture and demoralized Tohru, in hopes she'll give up and leave.

But nothing ever works…

* * *

"Tohru, Dear… You need to get some sleep; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Akito said right against Tohru's ear.

"Ok…I'll see you in the morning." Tohru softly said trying to hide her sadness and tears.

After Akito left her room, Tohru continued to look out the window, causing her to go even more into a depression than she already had been during these past few days.

'I miss my family and friends…' Tohru dismally thought.

Soon, she began to cry. However, the tears she cried left no trace on her cold, hard face as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Akito had invited Tohru to eat dinner with her in a smaller dining room; on the other side, they could hear the rest of the Sohma's eating—maybe not having a great time—but they were eating.

Though she may be eating with Akito—and is not completely alone, Tohru is still very much alone—alone in the mind.

"Excuse me, please." Tohru said as she left to go back to her room.

"Ok… I'll be waiting." Akito said with a victorious smile as she left.

Once in that small room, Tohru locked the door behind her.

She then went to a small vanity drawer and pulled out a pretty decent-sized blade.

After she got the blade, Tohru locked herself in the bathroom.

Once she locked the bathroom door, she pulled up her sleeves to reveal scars that were red, puckered, and swollen.

She began to cut again:

Here and there

Up and down

Right and left

Just about anywhere she could.

She was no longer the innocent and carefree girl she once was just a few months ago.

Akito had taken her innocence when he decided to take her away from Kyo, Yuki—and even Shigure.

She wants to go back to her friends—to be that once carefree innocent girl again. But as naïve as she is, Tohru knows that that's not a possibility.

She remembers the other day; she had a horrible dream—whether it be a daydream or a night dream, she does not remember.

But anyway, everyone—all of her friends; they were pushing her down and laughing at her.

She had begged them to stop. But all they did was push and laugh at her more.

Tohru just continued to fall to the cold dark ground while they laughed and kicked her.

Once she was done cutting this time, Tohru didn't do what she usually did—which was clean up her cuts and the mess she made. No, this time she just cleaned the mess up and went to her bed.

Her vision blurring as she stumbled and tripped on her way to her bed where she lay down.

Soon a color started to appear: the color black, a color she knew all too. Her life seemed to be nothing but hell.

She remembered she had bruises as she ran away from the guys and girls that had caused her so much pain. The light started to fade from day to night and the black became clearer to her now.

She looks over at the shimmering knife as her life fades to death.

* * *

The next day, it was rainy and crappy when Akito finds Tohru on her bed—dead. She was the one who had found her dead body.

The night before he went to check up on her, but he found her door locked so she dismissed it, thinking she was either asleep. Or better yet—giving up. Boy was she wrong—dead wrong.

This was not what she wanted.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not going to win this way!" Akito exclaimed reaching for the phone to call Hatori—he had no choice.

When he and the rest of the family arrived—right there on scene—Tohru was pronounced dead.

**Now:**

Everyone who knew her—whether they liked her or not—showed up to Tohru Honda's funeral.

As they watched the coffin lowered to the ground, the Sohams (minus Akito & the maids) cried tears of sorrow and tears of guilt.

The dirt was now being poured on top of the lid as everyone watched.

For several different reasons, Arisa, Saki, Kyo, and Kisa had to be held back—but not before Arisa and Kyo got a few good punches in at Akito. Neither of them really cared. Kyo never cared. Arisa was trying (for Tohru) to try to see the good in Akito.

A lot of good that dad her…

Tohru was now six feet under.

Her bed was now vacant permanently vacant.

**Several Hours Later:**

The only one left standing at Tohru's grave, was Kyo.

He knelt down, put flowers down and then with tears in his eyes, kissed the grave saying, "I loved you so much. Why'd you have to do that? Why did that bitch have to take you away from me?"

And then for a split second he swore he could see Tohru's ghost and heard her say "I love you too."

And with that, he left knowing that she'd always be with him—in his mind and in his heart.

And eventually—he'd be with her … **FOREVER**

**R.I.P:**

**Tohru Honda**

**May 6th, 1992-April 9th, 2010**

**Loving Friend & Student**

**~ & Flower~**


End file.
